I Loved her First
by Myene
Summary: Eight stories in Luna's lifefrom the time she was born to the time her children are born. WARNINNG: Imp. character death. Now finished!. Luna, Xenophilius, Luna/Rolf Scamander.
1. Chapter 1

**I Loved Her First**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
_  
"Do you think Mum would have liked Rolf, Dad?" Luna asked as she pulled the golden veil over her face. Her sunflower yellow robe twinkling as golden thread caught the spring sunlight.

"She would have loved him as much as she loves you sweetie. Your mother always had a great capacity for love. She wanted us to have a big family you know. Always thought that Molly and Arthur had the right idea…" Her father sighed, letting his voice drift off with his memories of happier times.

"I'm glad she would have liked Rolf. I wish she was here Dad." she said sadly, pulling at the cuff of her robe as she blinked back tears.

"She is here sweetie. She made half of you, just like Muggles say with their N-D-A. So as long as you are here, so is Sola." Xenophilius said gently, kissing Luna on the forehead as he took her hand, leading her to the door.

_I loved her first_

* * *

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I Loved Her First**

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
_  
As they lowered the coffin into the ground, a nine year old Luna clung to her daddy, crying into his shirt. The remaining mourners drifted away to the wake as Luna sniffled and looked up at her daddy, fists still griping tightly to his shirt.

"I miss mummy" she mumbled

"I know sweetie, so do I." Xeno said sadly, bending down to pick up his little girl. "She's gone to heaven, but she will always be with us."

"I know. She's with me in my heart, like Auntie Molly said." Luna answered in a tear choked voice, her nose running.

"Yes, she will always be with you in your heart but she is with you in another way too sweetie. Remember what I told you about that thing Muggles discovered called N-D-A. Mummies and daddies put their N-D-A together to make a baby. So she is half of you and will always be with you." Xeno reminded his sniffling little girl as tears of his own ran down his face. Sola had been the one who told him about the N-D-A.

"Don't cry daddy. If mummy is half of me, then so are you. I'll always have you and you'll always have me and I'll love you and mummy forever and ever." She said solemnly, snuggling closer to her daddy as they both remembered their departed loved one.

"You're right Luna. You're my number one girl." Xeno said with a heartfelt sigh, putting Luna down and holding her hand as they walked back to the Weasley house, where they had been staying since Sola's death.

Squeezing her daddy's hand, Luna looked up at him as they walked.

"You're my number one daddy, daddy." She said quietly.

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**I Loved Her First**

_So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

"Luna, I've got something I want to ask you." Rolf said, sitting down next to her in the printing room.

"Yes dear?" The woman replied as she set the typeface for the next issue of the Quibbler, her mind only half on what Rolf was saying.

"I...well…you see, it's like this…you are really special and great…and you see all sorts of interesting things…and you are really nice…and, umm...I…" Rolf stuttered, hands frantically searching through the many pockets on his ever-pocket-pants.

"I think you are being attacked by a Wackspurt again Hun. It's making you forget that you put the engagement ring in your cloak pocket, not in your pants pocket." Luna said as she searched for the Q type letter.

"Oh thanks, I'll just go-…wait, you know I want to marry you?!" He looked up in shock.

"Yes"

"O…I…erm…" He stuttered incoherently.

"I think a spring wedding would be lovely, don't you?" Luna said, looking up at him for the first time. He could see tears glistening in her eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful Luna." He said with a shy smile and love gleaming from his eyes.

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**I Loved Her First**

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the __first breath__ she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
_  
"Yes, that's right Sola, you can do it. Push! Push Hunny! Push! Pu-…Ow! What did you do that for?" Xeno asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"Well, you DID keep screaming at me to Push, so I thought I should." Sola replied, glaring at her spouse.

"Well…isn't that what they told us you should do in those classes?"

"Yes they did. But first we need to _get_ to the Hospital!" She told him tartly.

"Oh…good idea…" the befuddled man replied.

Hours later and after much pushing (of baby and husband), Sola and Xeno held their tiny miracle.

"Look at her eyes…already searching out things. And that color…as if she stopped to grab a bit of moon dust before she was born." Xeno whispered as he wiggled his fingers, playing with his new daughter.

Sola sat up, arms out, waiting for her daughter to be given back to her.

"I, Sola Appla Lovegood name this child. I name her Luna, for her eyes touch the moon. I name her Opa, so that she may gain wisdom. I name her Lovegood, for her father." Sola said, using the naming ritual of their Atlantean ancestors.

"So I see this child. Luna of the moon touched eyes, Opa of the wise soul, and Lovegood, for she is my daughter." Xeno replied, sealing the ancient naming practice.

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

I Loved Her First

_I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
_  
They were eating dinner when a five year old Luna stopped, looking up at her parents.

"Mummy, daddy, I gotta question." She said, legs swinging back and forth under the table.

"You _have_ a question dear, 'gotta' isn't a word." Her mother corrected gently. "Now, what did you want to ask?"

"Where do babies come from?" The little girl asked, looking intently at her parents.

"I…well…ahh!" Her father stuttered as he tried to find a way to explain the facts of life to his little girl.

Smiling at her husband's fumbling attempt, Sola went over to her little girl. Taking her hand, she crouched down beside to her.

"Babies come from mummies and daddies. When a mummy and daddy love each other very much they can decide to have a baby. After they do, it takes nine whole months for the baby to be born." She explained.

"So you have to have a boy to have a baby?" Luna said, face scrunching up in consideration.

"Yes sweetie." Her mother said, smiling as her daughter reconsidered the boys she knew.

"So I guess they don't all have cooties then?" Luna asked.

"No, they don't have cooties. But it will also be a long, long time before you are ready to have a baby, Luna. You have to go to Hogwarts and finish school first. And while you are at Hogwarts, maybe you'll meet a nice boy you love, just like I met your father" Sola said, hugging her daughter as she got up.

"Oh…Ok then." Luna said, "But I go-, er, have one more question mummy."

"What's that dear?"

"If I have to finish Hogwarts before I have a baby, how old will I have to be?"

"Forty! You have to be forty before you can have a baby! Or date! Or look at a boy! No boys until you are forty!" Xeno said, snapping out of his confused state of mind.

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

Hey guys, I would ahve said this in CH3 but FF had gone buggy then. I've been in and out of the hospital with asthma issues got about 2 mnths now (well, 6 weeks ago was 1st hospital visit, but it all started before that). So, I'll be posting the rest of this story one day at a time untillit is done (3 more days) and then I'll do 5 days worth of updates for "10 things...". After that, its back to my normal update scedual for "10 things..."

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Loved Her First**

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
_  
"Daddy's home! Daddydaddydaddy!" A small blond whirlwind squealed as it raced to the door.

"Hello to you too, Luna love. Why are we so excited today?" Xeno asked, catching the girl as she threw herself at him

"I won a book! Teacher had a spelling contest for all the 2nd graders and I won! I was the bestest speller in the entire school!" Luna replied while giving her daddy a hug.

"Good thing they didn't test her on grammar or there could have been a problem" Sola called for the kitchen.

"But MUMMY! I am the Bestest!"

"I am sure you are the _best_ sweetie. Now, why don't you show daddy your new book? You can even read us a story from it before you go to bed." Sola told her daughter, leaning out of the kitchen.

"YEAH!!" Luna yelled, jumping down from her daddy's grasp and racing from the room.

"NO RUNNING!" Her parents yelled out as she turned the corner giggling.

Minutes later she raced back into the room, carrying a large picture book of Muggle fairy tales.

"Here it is daddy! Here's the book I got for being the bestest!" She said, dropping the book on her father's lap as she crawled up the onto the couch to sit beside him.

"Well now, this does look like a good book. Shall we read a story while mummy finishes cooking dinner?" Her father asked with a smile.

Luna nodded, snuggling up to her daddy as he opened the book to a random story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…"

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Loved Her First**

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

Luna had just finished setting up the tent for the night as her dad walked down to the stream to get water. A twig snapped in the opposite direction from the river and she pulled her wand, only to find a young man with strawberry blond hair staring at her.

"Hello" Luna said, wand twitching towards the stranger, but voice soft and dreamy.

"I...erm…yea…I…'ello" The man replied nervously, his face slowly turning the same shade as his hair.

"I'm Luna, who are you?"

"I'm…ahhh…um…Oh! Rolf! My name is Rolf!"

"Are you sure?"

"Um…yeah, I'm sure, I'm Rolf. Why?"

"Oh, you just seemed a bit lost at first, but I guess a Wackspurt flew into your head." Luna said, tucking her wand away and going back to setting up her camp. Reaching into her pack she took out several butterbeer corks tied to strings and starts to hang them up.

"What are those for?" Rolf asks, curious.

"Oh, just something to keep away the Nargles." Luna said easily.

"Nargles? You know what Nargles are?! Wow! I saw one once you know, when I was little. I keep trying to get Gramp Newt to put them in his book, but he says he can't until someone captures a live one." Rolf said excitedly.

"Really? I have an excellent article on Nargles with me, my father wrote it. Would you like to read it? I have a copy it if some place…" Luna said, happily.

"Sure" The man replied, sitting down next to her as she looked for the article

"Who's this Luna?" Xeno asked as he came back into camp, levitating the water filled caldron over to the fire pit.

"This is Rolf, Daddy. He's seen Nargles too! I wanted to show him that article you wrote on the nesting habits of the British Nargle, where did you put it?

"I left my articles at home Luna, didn't want to get them dirty on our Snorkack hunt." Xeno answered as he got out the Muggle matches he had borrowed from Arthur.

"O…well, I guess you'll just have to stop by our house some time Rolf, I can show you the rest of our Nargle research when you do." She said turning to him and shrugging.

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Loved Her First**

_From the __first breath__ she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
_  
At nine months pregnant, Luna was much as her mother had been. Slowly walking around, arranging this and that in the house. She too had taken the Muggle birthing classes. She said it was because she wanted to be able to use the Muggle ways if she had to, but Xeno suspected it was because she wanted to feel closer to her mother at a time like this.

Hearing the muffled sounds of shouting, Xeno opened his door, wondering if Luna had somehow fallen and needed help. As he leaned out the doorway, he heard the middle of a conversation between his daughter and his son-in-law.

"…Ow! Hey, why did you push me Luna?"

"Well, you kept telling me to push, so I thought you wanted to fall down." She said simply.

"But you said your labor started!" Rolf said in confusion.

Once Xeno heard this he started to chuckle as he went to the couple's room to grab Luna's hospital bag. As he went down the stairs he could hear the rest of their conversation, one that was much like the one he and Sola had had some 30 years ago.

"Yes I am in labor. I thought it was rather odd that you wanted to fall down at a time like this…" Luna said calmly as she waddled over to the fireplace.

"I didn't want to fall! In those Muggle classes they said that the dad was suposta encourage the mum to push when the labor started." Rolf said as he got up off the floor.

"Yes, but we have to get to the hospital first. Unless you wanted to deliver your own child…that could be interesting I suppose." Luna said, tilting her head in consideration before wincing as another contraction hit.

"No! Hospital! Hospital is fine!" Rolf yelled out frantically as he grabbed the floo powder.

A day and a half later, Rolf only fainting three times, two new souls came into the world. One, looking much like a male version of Luna, was held by the amazed new father. The other baby, crying fiercely, was held by a proud grandpa.

Just as it had happened 30 years ago, Luna sat up and held her hands out, tilting her head towards the baby her father held.

"I, Luna Opa Scamander name this child. I name him Lorcan for the fierceness of his soul. I name him Galen, so that he may learn control. I name him Scamander, for his father." Luna said solemnly, using the naming ritual of their Atlantean ancestors.

"So I see this child. Lorcan of the fierce soul, Galen of the calm temper, and Scamander, for he is my son." Rolf replied, sealing the ancient naming practice.

Handing the newly named son back to his grandfather, Luna again held out her hands for her second son.

"I, Luna Opa Scamander name this child. I name him Lysander for his heritage to the moon. I name him Alvis, so for the wisdom that he may gain. I name him Scamander, for his father." Luna said, following the age old ritual yet again.

"So I see this child. Lysander of night lit soul, Alvis of the olde wisdom, and Scamander, for he is my son" Rolf replied, sealing the ancient naming practice once more for his second son.

As he watched the old right being repeated for a new generation, Xeno smiled. Sola would have loved her grandchildren. As she was a part of Luna, she was a part of them too. Xeno decided that he would teach the grandchildren of their spell-weaving grandmother when they were older, so that they may know of their Atlantean ancestry.

And, of course, he would spoil them rotten. They were his grandchildren after all.

_I loved her first_

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to the wodnerful **ulyferal**. Thanks to her, my fics now have a lemonly fresh beta smell!

A/N: Other stories by me can be found at my LJ under myene 01, at any of the Sycophant Hex archives, the fanfiction .net archives, and at the hpfandom .net archives. At and at My LJ will have all my fics, the other archives are spotty.

**This story is based on a song by Heartland. The song lyrics are the Italic text.**


End file.
